Sígueme al País de Nunca Jamás
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Follow me to Neverland", de NellieRai. Castle y Beckett se despiden en el aeropuerto cuando ella se muda a Washington. "Aquí está. Este es el momento. El instante que hace que su corazón se contraiga incómodamente en su pecho. Beckett no esperaba que fuera a ser tan duro. No sabía que iba a ser una mierda tan espectacular. Pero es duro y es una mierda."


**Historia original: **_**"Follow me to Neverland"**_**, de Nellie Rai.**

* * *

Aquí está. Este es el momento. El instante que hace que su corazón se contraiga incómodamente en su pecho. Beckett no esperaba que fuera a ser tan duro. No sabía que iba a ser una mierda tan espectacular. Pero es duro y es una mierda. Su nuevo apartamento no parece un hogar, ni siquiera con él a su lado, y ahora él se marcha. Tras solo unos cuantos días con ella, va a coger un avión de vuelta a Nueva York. Ella se quedará en Washington y esta es la primera vez desde que empezaron su relación que van a estar separados de esta forma. Pero ella quiere esto. El trabajo y el hombre. Por eso es por lo que está en el aeropuerto, haciendo tiempo porque no quiere que se vaya.

Ella es una mujer independiente. Nunca ha necesitado a nadie, pero él siempre ha estado allí de todas maneras. Desde el momento en el que irrumpió en su vida y su trabajo hasta que se convirtió en su amigo y compañero y ahora… ahora es su prometido. Y no depende de él, pero cuenta con su apoyo, y eso es lo que hace esta situación todavía más difícil. No quiere decir adiós. Ni siquiera por una semana. Se supone que él vendrá a visitarla el próximo fin de semana pero ella no sabe lo ocupada que estará. No sabe si tendrá que pedirle que espere y que venga en otro momento. Sus planes están expuestos a posibles cambios y es muy duro estar aquí en el aeropuerto con él, sabiendo que podría pasar bastante tiempo hasta que pueda volver a tocarlo, a besarlo.

Están a punto de llegar tarde. Por culpa de ella. Quizá también de él. Porque ella lo ha arrastrado de vuelta a la cama esta mañana, todavía poco dispuesta a dejarlo marchar. Pero él es el que se lo permitió. Ahora, está de verdad preocupada por que pueda perder el vuelo solo por lo mucho que puede costar pasar el control de seguridad. Bueno… preocupada no es la palabra adecuada. ¿Quizá esperanzada? ¿Es eso terrible?

A él no se le escapa. Están anunciando su vuelo para cuando llegan a la puerta y ella todavía está aferrada a su mano. Ella no puede pasar de este punto. No tenían por qué hacer esto, no en este contexto. No tenían por qué decirse adiós en un aeropuerto con la gente pasando a su alrededor como si fuera un día cualquiera. Pero ella ve a otra pareja en un rincón y ellos tampoco parecen muy preparados para separarse.

Ella está en sus brazos antes de que pueda apartar la vista de ellos. Él la sostiene, de forma amable pero firme. Un fuerte abrazo que hace que ella se amolde contra él. No es debilidad. Es el hecho de que está estúpidamente enamorada de él y quiere presionar su cara contra su cuello, inhalar su esencia una vez más. Pasar sus labios sobre su piel y retirarse lentamente para ver sus resplandecientes ojos azules. Así que lo hace. Todo lo anterior.

Y él tampoco está sonriendo. Todavía tiene sus brazos en torno a su cintura, y aún la sostiene un poco demasiado fuerte. Y ella todavía tiene agarradas las solapas de su chaqueta.

– Yo…

– Tienes que irte. Lo sé.

Los dos lo saben, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. Ni un solo músculo. Ni siquiera un milímetro y finalmente una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios. Ella deja que se forme porque esto es ridículo.

No es un adiós para siempre. Es solo una temporada. Él la besa entonces. Sus labios suaves y cálidos deslizándose sobre los suyos mientras ella le devuelve el beso. Echará de menos esto.

Acaba demasiado pronto. Porque él se tiene que ir. Pero no lo hace. Se queda un momento más.

– ¿Me llamarás? – le pregunta, como si no fuera a hacerlo él tan pronto como a ella se le olvide. Es una pregunta tan ridícula como su comportamiento y a ella le da igual.

– Te lo prometo.

Ella siente cómo él se vuelve a inclinar, sus ojos cerrándose en el momento en que su nariz se choca con la suya, y él le roba otro beso.

Rápidamente. Solo una corta presión de su boca. Realmente necesita irse.

– Kate, yo…

– Vas a perder el vuelo.

Otro beso. Dos más. Tres cuando él se vuelve a acercar y ella no puede evitar la risa que se le escapa antes de que él la silencie.

Ella todavía no se ha soltado de su chaqueta. Sus dedos siguen aferrándose a ella y cuando baja la mirada, sus ojos se encuentran con el anillo de compromiso. Están haciendo una montaña de todo esto porque es duro. Pero ella tiene su promesa en el dedo, y él tiene la suya en el corazón.

– Vete – él asiente como si oyera lo que le está diciendo pero no pudiera conseguir que cooperen sus piernas. – Llámame cuando aterrices.

– Me siento como uno de tus enanitos. – Eso la descoloca. Le hace fruncir el ceño en un gesto de confusión porque no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando pero entonces él le sonríe ampliamente, y eso hace que todo lo demás le dé igual. – Blancanieves. Yo probablemente soy Mudito.

– Eso no tiene ningún sentido – lo que no le resulta sorprendente, pero se lo deja pasar. – ¿Por qué?

– ¿No es él el que da la vuelta a la fila todo el rato para conseguir otro beso? – acentúa su pregunta con un beso en la mejilla y ella le da un pequeño empujón, liberándose de él. Sigue sin tener ningún sentido.

– No eres uno de los siete enanitos, Castle.

– ¿Estás segura? – la vuelve a agarrar y se pone de perfil hasta que ella pone los ojos en blanco y presiona sus labios contra su mandíbula de todas maneras. Le seguirá el juego.

– Estoy segura.

Entonces es cuando posa su frente contra la de él. Quedándose quieta sin importarle que él pierda el vuelo. Acariciándole la mejilla porque está nerviosa por el nuevo trabajo, la nueva ciudad. Todo será distinto.

– Te pareces más a Peter Pan.

– ¿En serio?

– Ajá. El niño que nunca creció. El que trae la diversión.

Los altavoces vuelven a llamar a los pasajeros de su vuelo y él se aparta tan solo un centímetro.

– ¿Eso te convierte en mi Wendy?

– No. Wendy se marchó. Yo nunca me iré.

Se vuelve a lanzar contra él. Necesitando un beso más. Y él está igual de desesperado.

Pero se acaba demasiado pronto. Los dos saben que él debe volver a casa. Él la abraza de nuevo, igual de fuerte, sus brazos sólidos y firmes.

– Tengo que irme.

– Sí. Estaré bien. Tú mismo lo has dicho, estaremos… todo va a ir genial.

– Llamaré cuando aterrice.

Y con un intercambio de "te quieros", se va.

El corazón ya le duele un poco. Pero antes de que salga del aeropuerto, su teléfono vibra y hay un mensaje de él.

_Te echo de menos._

Y ella sonríe, escribiendo una respuesta rápida, diciéndole que suba al avión. Pero ella también le echa de menos.


End file.
